Those Blue Eyes
by mintlovesme
Summary: Long has he waited for this chance. Rated M SendohxFujima


Those Blue Eyes

* * *

"Shohoku has definitely become stronger," Hanagata remarked. Fujima nodded, "I agree. Especially Sakuragi, he's improved a lot," he said. Shoyo players conversed about the practice game that just concluded and it seemed that Ryonan players are more vexed than them. "Crap," Fukuda muttered as he fixed his things. "Fukuda," Sendoh called as he approached him. "S-Sendoh," Fukuda stuttered then looked down, "I apologize for my performance today," he said then quickly left the room out of shame.

"We'll go ahead Fujima," Hasegawa said as he and Hanagata waved good-bye to the Shoyo captain. "Take care you two," Fujima reminded with a smile then continued to pack up. "It was a nice game today," he said, trying to start a conversation with Ryonan's star player. "Yeah it was," Sendoh replied as he changed his shirt. "Well, we'll see more of Shohoku's surprises in the Nationals won't we?" Fujima chuckled then took a fresh shirt. Sendoh only chuckled softly in reply then nodded, "I guess," he said then watched Fujima change.

The pale white skin exposed, slightly glistening because of his sweat. Sendoh gulped then felt his arousal kicking in. He bit his lip then walked over to the locker room door and locked it. Upon hearing the door close, Fujima looked towards the door then to Sendoh, "Hey, why'd you lock the door?" he asked. Sendoh stood silent then walked towards Fujima. Once they were in front of each other, they looked at each other's eyes. "Did you want to talk to me?" Fujima asked. Sendoh didn't answer then leaned and quickly captured Fujima's lips.

Stunned by Sendoh's move, Fujima mustered up his strength and shoved Sendoh off him. Sendoh only took a few steps back then grabbed Fujima's wrists and pinned him against the lockers, letting out a short groan as he hit the lockers. Sendoh caught Fujima's lips again and grinded his thigh against the other's crotch, earning a soft muffled moan. Granted entrance, Sendoh inserted his tongue and explored Fujima's warm cavern. He could feel the Shoyo captain's manhood get harder then released his hands, bringing them to his legs and lifted them up to his waist.

With his now liberated hands, Fujima pushed Sendoh's shoulders and managed to break the contact, breathing heavily. "Put me down," he said between breaths, "Now." Sendoh didn't move and only looked at Fujima, softly panting for breath. "Hey!" Fujima said loudly. Annoyed, Sendoh dropped Fujima's legs then quickly turned Fujima around, making him face the wall. Fujima struggled to be released but his build failed him. Sendoh held Fujima's arm securely on the other's back then made him bend down.

"S-stop this!" Fujima continued to protest. Sendoh grinded his rock-hard manhood against Fujima's clothed hole quickly, biting his lip to control himself. "S-Sendoh," Fujima moaned softly. Sendoh smirked then turned Fujima again and locked their lips in another short passionate kiss, "I've wanted this chance for a long, long time," Sendoh whispered then licked Fujima's ear.

He tugged Fujima's shorts off swiftly along with his briefs, "Sendoh," Fujima breathed. Sendoh gave him an assuring look, "I'll be gentle," he said then kissed Fujima's forehead. Fujima simply closed his eyes, losing all hope of escaping to let Sendoh do as he pleased to finally leave the locker room. Sendoh took it as a go signal and quickly took off all of his clothes. Once they were both naked, Sendoh stroked Fujima's brown hair and caressed his cheek before kissing him again. Sendoh pulled Fujima's head back, deepening the kiss and letting his tongue explore more of Fujima's mouth. Then Fujima slowly brought his arms up and wrapped them around Sendoh's neck, feeling an odd yet good sensation. Sendoh brought his hands to Fujima's legs and lifted them to his waist, receiving a small moan from the Shoyo captain. Sendoh rubbed the head on Fujima's entrance, then Fujima suddenly broke the kiss, "W-wait—AH!" he said when Sendoh penetrated him.

Fujima bit on his lip to suppress the pain he was feeling, tears forming around his eyes. Sendoh nipped Fujima's neck as an attempt to lessen the pain, "Sorry," he said. Fujima cursed under his breath then shut his eyes when Sendoh started moving without his signal. "S-Sendoh! Stop—wait! It hurts!" he said, almost shouting.

For Sendoh, it was pure bliss; for Fujima, it was hell. Was Sendoh insensitive to how Fujima must be feeling? Sendoh quickened his pace; locking his lips with Fujima's to silence his loud protests. By this time, Fujima was already shedding tears, he couldn't take the pain. Then Sendoh slowed down but rammed in harder as he reached his climax. With one more hard thrust, he released into Fujima, their lips locked still. He bit Fujima's lip gently before pulling back then caught his breath. He slowly pulled out of Fujima and gently put him down.

"Fujima?" Sendoh called as he observed the brunette. Fujima panted for air, and once he got enough, he bent down to get his clothes. Sendoh watched his movements then held his shoulder, "I think we should clean up," he suggested. Fujima simply shook his hand off and went for the shower. He twisted the knob and water spouted from the shower head. Water landed on his head and flowed down to the floor. "Fujima," Sendoh called gently. Fujima did not respond and stood under the shower.

Sendoh felt a bit of guilt then placed his hand on Fujima's shoulder who suddenly turned and punched him right in the face. The punch was strong enough to send Sendoh to a distance, "Get away from me," Fujima said, anger present in his face. "Don't dare touch me again," he warned. Sendoh walked forward then held Fujima's wrist, "What did I just say?!" Fujima shouted, whipping his arm around to release himself from Sendoh's hold. Sendoh held the other wrist and pinned him to the shower room wall. Fujima glared at Sendoh, "Stop this nonsense now!" he said. Sendoh brought his face closer, "This isn't nonsense, oh great captain of Shoyo," he said a semi-mocking tone then kissed Fujima's lips. Fujima glared at Sendoh who was simply smiling. Then Fujima averted his eyes for a moment then looked at Sendoh again, "…Can I leave now?" Fujima asked, earning a chuckle from the Ryonan player. "You're so sexy."

-fin-


End file.
